


a love unsought (iii)

by peachcandykiddo



Series: tsukkiyama week 2019!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Except not really platonic, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, they're in love they just don't know it yet, this is during training camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo
Summary: “love sought is good, but given unsought is better”shakespeare’s twelfth night — act 3, scene 7kei likes the stars. there's just something at looking up at the sky that relaxes him, and it quickly becomes a nightly routine to spend at least a few minutes staring at the stars. as dumb of a nightly routine it is, and as much as it frustrates him, kei still finds himself wide awake one night during a training camp because tokyo is plagued by light pollution and he can't see the stars at all.





	a love unsought (iii)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been trying to edit/finish all these up in the midst of band camp so excuse any dumb mistakes ahh, it's a busy week but i'm gonna get this week done

in miyagi, the night sky was beautiful.

flecks of light spread out across an endless expanse of darkness, burning balls of gas millions of light years away.

it was fascinating.

kei felt as if he could look at it forever.

it had almost become something of a nightly routine to spend at least a few minutes looking outside at the stars.

but in tokyo, there was so much light pollution that the stars were nearly invisible.

kei had to squint to see anything more than a few scattered pinpricks of light in a sky that was barely dark.

and so now, despite the fact that he was worked to the bone from that days training and would be again the next day, kei was sitting by the window wide awake.

he couldn’t sleep, and why?

because he couldn’t see the stars?

it was stupid.

“hey,” all of a sudden kei heard a voice next to him, and as he looked over he realized that voice belonged to tadashi, “can’t sleep?”

kei simply nodded in response, “yea.”

“me neither.”

after this comment the two fell silent once more, letting the sound of crickets and their sleeping teammates on the floor fill the quiet.

kei was comfortable like this.

sitting by the window with tadashi in the stillness.

it was nice.

however, tadashi didn’t do as well with silence.

“the stars here really aren’t as nice as they are back home, huh.”

“they really aren’t.”

kei didn’t need any convincing, he agreed with tadashi wholeheartedly.

with that conversation halted once more and it was quiet.

this time, it stayed quiet.

when kei felt tadashi reach for his hand, he welcomed the gentle touch and intertwined his fingers with his friend’s.

neither of them said anything about it — kei wouldn’t have known what to say even if he wanted to say something.

but he wasn’t sure he minded not knowing what to say — being out of control — for once.

tadashi had always had this… calming effect tadashi had on him.

kei really wasn’t sure why it happened, but around tadashi he just felt so much more relaxed than he ever did alone or with other people.

especially compared to other people.

in a momentary lapse of judgement and willingness to sacrifice his dignity, kei leaned over to rest his head on tadashi’s shoulder.

upon doing this, kei foud that his friend’s shirt smelled of lavender, even more comforting than the simple presence of tadashi’s shoulder.

as his eyelids grew heavy and his vision blurred, kei could feel tadashi leaning back to lay on the floor, kei’s hand cradled gently in his hand.

most times, kei would protest being babied like this.

but he supposed just this once it was fine.

the last things he saw before finally falling asleep were tadashi’s freckles, which he decided were a better kind of stars than even back home.


End file.
